Harry Potter After the War
by Blue Eyed Shadowhunter
Summary: This story starts during the face off between Harry and Riddle aka Voldemort. Then will continue til after. This is my first fanfiction! So please be nice!
1. Chapter 1: The End

**Okey this is my first fanfiction! So please be nice! But it starts in the face off w/ Riddle aka Voldy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter story just the plot and a few of the OCs in later chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The End

Harry and Riddle circled each other.

"You don't get it Riddle do you. Neither shall live while the other survives. One of us is going to be dead by the end of the day, while the other walks away."

"And you think it will be you,Potter, the boy who lived because Dumbledore was pulling the strings, the boy who lived because other people fought his battles for him, the boy who lived because of luck. Should I tell them what really happened that faithful night. You were just a baby, you muddblood mother refused to stand aside, she protected you it was old magic, very old magic. You may have survived by luck since that night but I will kill you."

"You are right it was old magic, Riddle. Do you know why I could read your thoughts with such ease. You made a Horcrux that night, after you killed my of your soul latched on to me! That night my wand broke Lucius's wand, the horcrux attacked you to protect me, the thing that kept it alive. But you just killed it, when we were in the forest. There are no more Horcruxes, its over, now just you and me, Riddle!" Riddle's jaw clinches and a frown is very prominent on his face.

"Avada Kadeva"

"Expelliamus"

The Edlers Wand flies out of Riddles hand. The Killing Curse back fires and hits Riddle, his body turns to ash and all that is left is the clothes that he had been wearing. Cheers erupt all over the courtyard, people hugging and crying glad that it was over and sad about those who didn't get to see Riddle's end. Harry stands in the courtyard, relief flooding through that he didn't have to hid or worry, it was over. He feels hands clapping him on the back or just wanting to touch the Chosen One. He hears someone saying his name, the voice was feminine and full of concern for him. He turns his head to see looking at him.

"Harry, dear are you alright?" He nodds at her, and she leads him to the Great Hall."It's all right, dear."

Harry sees all the dead as they enter the Great Hall, bits of guilt creep into him. This is your fault, Potter. You're the reason the Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Snape, and everyone else is dead. You were a coward, and didn't face him when you should have. That night in the graveyard, he thought. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away for the time. He couldn't think about how everyone in the room blamed him for all the death around them. Harry's pushed out of his train of thought when Ron hits him in the arm.

"Mate, Mum asked if you're ready to go back home."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Looking at Molly, focusing on her and not what he could almost hear everybody thinking.

"Well, then if everybody is set then we will see you there." The Weasley Family plus Harry and Hermione Disapparate to the Grimwauld Place. Molly assigns rooms to everybody, Harry gets Sirius's old room since Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage, Percy gets his old room, George and Charlie trade rooms, Ginny and Hermione bunk in their old room and Ron got the attic. When the rooms were assigned everybody migrates to the sitting room. Harry dashes to his room, closing the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

Molly sees Harry run to Sirius's room. She hoped that the boy would be alright and he wasn't up to his usual things of hiding it all from everybody. She turns to her youngest son and Hermione.

"Is Harry alright? He's been very quiet, more so than usual." The pair exchange glances, before Hermione answers.

"We don't know. Harry hasn't talk to us since the battle at Hogwarts."

"He's probably just tired, he had the last two watches the night before the battle." Hermione glares at Ron

"I thought you were suppose to take the last watch!" she whispers forcefully at him.

"I was, but he didn't wake me up, and i didn't realize it til the morning." Hermione sighs. Everybody goes off to their rooms, until dinner. Once it was called to come eat everyone came but Harry. Who sat in his room, trying to keep his mind off the guilt he felt.

* * *

**Okey so I hope you like it! R&R! So I know if you like it and if i should put the next chapter on! It is almost finished, it just needs a few finishing touches! I also plan on having the other pairings and there will be some lemons in the later chapters!**

**-BESH**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt and FIreWhiskey

**Hey! **

**I was really sad that I didn't get a lot of reviews! So I didn't know if you guys liked it or not!**

**This is the next chapter in the Harry Potter adventure so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters just the plot and a few of the OC in later chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Guilt,and FireWhisky

Harry stared at the ceiling of his room. He didn't know how long it had been since the war. Time went by Harry unnoticed. It was all one long agonizing day to avoided the household especially George. It was always if you saw one the other was alway very close if not right behind the first one. Harry couldn't face any of them. He couldn't stand the accusing stares he knew they would give him. It was his fault that the Weasley's had lost a son/brother. He couldn't say sorry and be done with it, because sorry wasn't enough. He avoided Ginny just the same, but would be ten times worse. For where he once saw love and kindness, there would be a cold accusing stare that would kill Harry ten times over. Harry wanted to runaway, but he didn't know where to go. He had nowhere else to go, no place he could rightfully call home.

He got ready for, to him, would be the start to the worst week of his life. He walked down the stairs, and stands silently in the last row of chairs, away from everyone guilt was too much for him. He watched as Arthur pulled Molly's hand from his, making his way up to the stage, to say a few words about his son. He watched as Arthur struggled to get through more than a few sentences at a time, refusing to cry with everybody around, being strong for everybody else letting them cry.

With every funeral Harry went to, the guilt built-in the pit of his stomach. It got worse when he saw Teddy, Lupin and Tonks' son. His stomach turned and he had to fight the urge to break down. He couldn't cry there. It was his fault that Lupin had been at the battle, and so it's why Tonks had been at the battle, to protect Lupin. Harry steps up to Adrameadia.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean for Lupin, Tonks or Ted to die. I'm so sorry."

Harry turned and ran, throwing his cloak over him so nobody would see the tears falling down his face. He Disapparated to the Grimwauld Place, run up to Sirius's old room. He locks the door and layed down on the bed, tears streaking his face.

Sometime late in the evening Harry wakes, he could remember all the people that Riddle had killed, everyone of a deep breath, he got up off the bed, opened his door and slowly crept down stairs. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, listening for any sound that would show that Molly was up. He took one step and came face to face with Molly. His eyes widened, as he stood practically frozen in place. But the moment she opened her mouth he spun around, and dashed out the back door. Harry was barely aware of Disapparating to Hog's Head. But he walks in and orders himself a bottle of firewhisky.

* * *

Molly replays the incident with Harry, just moments ago, to Arthur. She wasn't sure what had happened, it had happened so quickly.

"He seem quite terrified of..." Tear fall down her face.

"Molly, no! That's not it and you know it." He signs shaking his head. "The boy has his own demons deal with, dear. It would seem he hasn't been able to deal with them before." She nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm worried about him, Arthur. It's been weeks since he's eaten anything or that any of us has seen him for more than a few second. He's gotten so thin, he's torturing himself to death." She shook her head. "I can't lose another son." Tears fall down her face as her husband wraps his arms around her.

"You should get some sleep, I know you haven't been sleeping lately." She smiles at his concern.

"You haven't been sleeping either, Arthur."

"I know."

* * *

The next morning the Weasley Family woke, gathering around the breakfast stood and looked at his family.

"Harry has disappeared. He ran off sometime last night." Ginny stared at her father

"We're going to look for him right?"

"Of course! He's family, even if he can't see that now." They all nod in agreement.

"So how are we going to find him. I mean I know Harry can hide for some time if he wants to." Percy states, to which gets many nods of agreement.

"Well, it's not as hard as you think. In the winter when it snows, we would use pollyjuice potion, because the snow would outline our figures." Hermione said. "All you need is to be able to see the outline of his figure." The family begins dividing places and pairing people together to find Harry.

* * *

**So will they find Harry? I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R**

**-BESH**


	3. Chapter 3: Rambling Drunk

**Alright, I was really happy that I got some reviews! So as a treat I'm giving you this chapter early! Your Welcome and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Rambling

Harry stumbles out of Hog's Head, while Aberforth yelled at him. He didn't get why he was already out of the man's bloody shop. Taking another swig of firewhiskey, he sighs. Looking at the remains of the first place that made him feel normal, the first place that gave him friends, but now it only reminded him of all that he had lost. His godfather, his mentor, and many of his friends. "Bloody coward I am!" He began walking again only to bump into someone. He looked at Professor McGonagall. "Sorry, Professor." He walked on, but she grabbed his arm.

"Potter, what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Drinking to a man's sorrows, Professor." With that he trudged on passed her, off to continue his adventure of forgetting.

Harry didn't realize where he was going til he saw the stone grave before him. He sat down next to the headmasters grave. "I get why you stayed alone. Can't hurt anybody that way. The guilt and failure are too much, lingering over you that you did it, your fault!" He took another swig of his drink before continuing his drunken rambling. "I use to think that I would want a family. But now I don't think I could do it. I couldn't protect and raise them the way I would want to. All the Death Eaters that are out there would come after me and my family. So it's just best if I disappear, you know. I wouldn't be missed, not after the war. I can't even look them in the eye anymore, since Fred died. It was my fault, I was too much of a bloody coward and wouldn't face him when I should have just ended it once and for all sooner. It would have save so many people including Sirius. So many lives could have been saved. Harry passes out with five empty bottles scattered and one half empty in his hand.

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked into the bar that Harry had left. She saw Aberforth cleaning up whiskey bottles. He looked up to see her walk in, "I'm guessing you want to know if Potter's been by my shop?" She just nods and waits for his answer. "The mess is Potter's doing."

"Why in the world did you serve him! The last thing the boy needs is a drink." She told him, speaking to the man as if he was Snape.

"No, it's exactly what the boy needs, if he's anything like my brother than this will do him some good. You'll be able to talk some sense into the boy."

"What do you mean by that, Aberforth?" The worry was clearly heard in her voice

"I mean the boy obviously blames himself for this whole war!"

"How do you know this?"

"He rambles when he's drunk. My brother does the same. His nightly walks were trips here or to Rosemerita's. Severus usually came and got him, was able to talk him out of the blame, most of the time." He saw her confusion. "My brother was a complex man and few knew all his secrets, Severus and Potter were those few that knew everything about my brother. From what Potter rambles about both have been loyal to the end." He goes back to cleaning up his shop, without looking up he adds, "Don't worry about the boy I'll get him in the morning. Wouldn't be smart to do it now, unless you want to get your head hexed off." The old man walks off behind the bar without another word.

* * *

Molly cleans the dishes, looking out the window, checking to see if any of the group had come back with Harry. When she sees Aberforth helping Bill carry what she knew was Harry. Dashing out to meet them. "Where did you find him?" She had thought that her eldest son had gone to check Godric's Hallow with her youngest son and Hermione.

"Dumbledore's grave. I saw Aberforth, here, picking him up when I got there, along with some other items." She looked at her son and could tell that he wasn't going to say anything else. She messages the others that they had found him. Then hurries off to help the boys get Harry into bed, laying the covers over him.

The family gathers around the dining room table. Everybody waiting for an explanation. They all wanted to know about the youngest adoptive member of the family. Harry's latest habit of secluding himself from the others, including his best friends, had everyone worried about him. They had first thought it was the boy grieving the ones he had lost but had never had the chance to grieve for. But when it had become clear that he was hiding from everyone they all begun to worry that it was more than that.

"So, What do you know?" Bill sat looking at his family for a moment before stating.

"Well, I found Harry passed out by Headmaster Dumbledore's grave at Hogwarts..."

* * *

**Okay I know that this is a major cliffhanger, but I'm not sure if i'm going to go the way I had first intended!**

**What will Bill say? R&R for the next chapter! I also want to know if you guys like the length or if you want longer chapters? If yes then the time between the chapters will be longer so tell me what you think**

**-BESH**


	4. Auther's Note

Hey!

I know I'm a little late on my updating the story! For that I'm sorry! But I remebered that the Burrow get burned down in Half Blood Prince. So I've changed the location of where the family is staying to Grimwauld Place. I'm going to upload the next chapter as soon as I get it finished and edited. I also am asking for a bata reader, if anyone is interested. Again I'm sorry for not posting the next chapter yet, but I've been busy with school and I'm writing my Mortal Instruments fanfiction and will have that uploaded pretty soon!

Your Truely,

BESH


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Okey I finished this a little faster than I thought I would and i'm now partly into the fifth chapter of this series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series it belongs to J.K. Rowling. if I did then we would still have HP.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Truth

"When I found him there were quite a few empty bottles and one was in his hand half empty. I'm not sure where he got it though." Bill pulls out a beer bottle from his bag. Hermione picks it up and examines it.

"This is a muggle beer brand. You can get it at any muggle store if you're over twenty-one or you use a Confundus Charm on the clerk at the cashier. It's not very hard to figure out from there. Harry was most likely planning on leaving. Ron and I both know that if Harry wants to hid and avoid people he can do it for as long as he wants." She waves her wand at the bottle, then sits back down a concerned look on her face.

" 'Mione's right, Harry's really good at hiding. But he's also feeling guilty about Fred and everybody else. He thinks that we blame him, I don't know where he got that idea, but that what he thinks."

"Why, in Merlin's beard would he think that?" Arthur had been the one to speak. Hermione was the one to answer.

"Well, if you think about it, Harry values this family's option of him more than anything else. You all were the first to care. He got his first friend and a place he knew he could go to to get away, where he could belong."

* * *

Ginny got up and walked tentatively to Harry's room. She waited a moment before going in. He sat on the bed, but when he saw her he stood up eyes wide with fear.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you're doing to this family! Everybody's worried about you! Mum and Dad don't know what to do! But I can't believe that you think its your fault! cause its not, Harry! You might not believe it, but not everything is bloody about you!" She stared at him.

"What do you want from me?" his voice was shaky, like he was unsure that he wanted to hear the answer.

"You." They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever when Harry grabbed her, pulling her close and kissing her full on the mouth. They pulled apart and she looked at him. "I missed you!" he looked at her still unsure.

"I..missed you too!" She took his hand

"It wasn't your fault, Harry. You didn't know what would happen, none of us did. We don't blame you either." He nodded the weariness gone, and a timid smile replaced it. She smiled back, then tugged him towards the door."Come and eat with us, I know you got to be hungry, Harry. You look like a skeleton." He sighs and lets her pull him to the dining room. He stopped just out of view of the door, looking at Ginny, begging with his eyes for her to not make him go in. Ginny flicked her wand at the door. "Harry, it okay. Mum will be happy that you're not locking yourself in your room anymore and have decided to come join us." He couldn't face them, still. But he couldn't say no to Ginny. She knew his weak spots and she was using them against him. Her eyes were wide and she was making her pouty face that he had never been able to resist, still couldn't."Please, Harry." He reluctantly nodded and followed her into the dining room. Everybody smiled when Harry walked in. George grinned when he looked up at Harry.

"Look what the cat dragged in. How are you, Harry?" Harry couldn't help but chuckle

"I'm alright, I guess." He sat down next to Ron, while Ginny sat on the other side of him.

"Mate, I don't mean to be rude but you look horrible." Harry chuckled as Molly put a plate full of food in front of him. He couldn't help himself, he dug in and ate everything on his plate and didn't complain when Molly gave him seconds and thirds. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. He stopped after his third plate knowing if he ate anymore it would make a reappearance later. He stands to excuse himself, when Arthur stopped him.

"Harry, we would like to talk to you." He nodded, trying to not show how much he was panicking. Molly closed the dining room door, then turned to him. "Harry, dear, we don't blame you for Fred's death, no one in this family does. It wasn't your fault. Everybody knew what could happen, we all knew the risks."

* * *

Molly wrapped her arms around him. He was just a boy, yet he had been through so much. She knew that he had never quite been able to mourn the loss of his family and friends, never given the chance. He always seemed to want to be the strong one for everybody else. She knew it probably wasn't his wanting to be strong rather than his feeling of obligation to be strong for everybody else. She sighs wishing that he would just let himself cry, when she looked at him and was shocked to see that the boy was cry, yet it was soundless. She felt him shaking and held him tighter, rubbing his back. She had no idea what kind of childhood he must of had to learn to cry like this. The situation at the Dursley's seemed to be worse than she knew. Dumbledore had assured them, that the situation would be fine. Yet this seemed to prove otherwise. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought from her head and looked at her husband, who was as shocked as she was. He shook his head and squeezed the boy's shoulder.

"I didn't want any of this to happen." she sighs

"We know, Harry, we know." She rocked him back and forth as he cried, his silent cry.

* * *

They sat their for hours, letting him cry. They both knew that he needed it. He pulls away wiping his tears away.

"Are you alright, dear?" Molly looks at him and he nods, as he calms himself down. "Why don't you head up to bed, dear." He nods and leaves the room wiping his tears away. It's not my fault, he thought.

He sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands. He let out a sigh of relief, they weren't mad at him. He could begin to put all of this war behind him, and and live his life. He looked up hearing a knock on his door, he watched Ginny walk in.

"Hey, Gin. Did you stay up or did I walk you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep for awhile." She sat next to him.

"Me neither. Not since..you know." She nods remembering the times that they had snuck into each others dormitories or into each others rooms.

"Well, it seems that I might be of assistance to you." He gives a nervous chuckle. They lay down on the bed. A smile shows itself, as Ginny falls asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be called Starting Over. There will be a lemon near the end of the next chapter! **

**-BESH**


	6. Chapter 5: Starting Over

**Hope you like the chapter and I want to thank FriendOfMolly for the helpfull reviews and for reminding me to add Kreacher in. So Potterheads please enjoy this lovely chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Starting Over

He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They didn't blame him, didn't think it was his fault. He felt as if he could breath again. He could be happy and not have to look over his shoulder constantly. He could finally move on and live his life, with some sort of normalcy. Harry was now free to actually live his dream of having a family. I could have a family, he thought. The thought seemed shocking to him. He had never really thought he could have a family. He always subconsciously thought that he wouldn't make it through the battle, so he never thought about having a family of his own. It was nice to know that he could now.

Harry saw that Ginny had already left, going back to her room before Molly came and checked on them. Smelling the food from the kitchen down stairs, Harry quickly dressed, then disapparating to the kitchen. He saw Molly making breakfast and his mouth began to water uncontrollably. Molly came over to him as he sat down, putting a heaping plate in front of him. By the time everybody was coming down, Harry was on his second plate.  
"Wow, I guess Ron did rub off on Harry." George chuckled.  
"At least I know how to use silverware." George laughed at the snide comment. Harry smiled, going back to his plate. They all for once have a pure moment of utter joy. Everyone was laughing, and having fun, when the owl came. Harry stood up, saying that he would get it. Looking through it, he found that it was all his. He opened the first one, from the ministry. Not being able to help himself, he laugh. This seemed to make everyone look at him, like he had gone crazy.  
"Harry, dear, what is so funny?" He handed her the letter.  
"They think I want to be the Minister!" Percy looked at him wide eyed. "When you've had to do the crap I've done, you'll understand why I don't want this. Besides I'm the best man for that job." Percy nods, as he sighs. "Kreacher, I'm going to need some paper and a quell." Moments later the house elf came in, handing Harry the items he asked for. After quickly writing down a note, he turned back to the elf. "Kreacher, I need you to give this to Kingsley, nobody else."  
"Yes, Master Potter." Harry smiled  
"Thank you, Kreacher." He stood up, fetching his cloak. "I have some errands to run. I'll be back hopefully by lunch, if it all goes well. If you need anything Kreacher will be available, and will most likely be compliable." He walked out, disapparating under his invisibility cloak to Gringotts.

* * *

He spotted Bill talking with a few goblins, as he took his cloak off. Bill excused himself from the conversation and walked over to Harry.  
"Good to see you, Harry. I assume you're here for the meeting?" Harry nods. They get in the cart and they silently ride to his vault. "Well, here it the log for the vault content. You will need to make sure that everything is in it."  
"I really don't care! I have more than enough money." he stated while chuckling.  
"Well, we have a few other things that needed to be discussed. Such as the content of the Peverells Family vault, or what's left." Harry shook his head.  
"The money I want that put in a vault for Teddy. Dora doesn't need to have to worry about how she will buy things for Teddy when he goes to school. Destroy any Dark items, the family documents and heirlooms put in my vault I'll look through them later." The goblin nodded.  
"Alright, . Well, during the war many donated gold to your cause. The total is ten million galleons. After the bank took out the money owed for damages." Harry's eyes widened in shock.  
"I can't accept that." He shook his head. "Um... I want half of that put in the Weasley Family vault, and the rest split between Hermione Granger, Dora Tonks, and Hogwarts for the repairs." Bill stared at him, wide eyed and mouth partly open.  
"You are quite unusual for a wizard, Harry."  
"So I've been told." He smiled. They discuss all the contents of each vault, all the documents in them as well. Showing Harry all the property he owned, it surprised him all the things that he had. Especially, the mere fact that he owned half of Diagon Alley. The matter took a few hours, to go through everything.  
"Well, the last thing will be the rest of the content of your parents vault." The goblin looked at him waiting for an answer.  
"Put that in my vault. So is that everything?" Harry left without another word, disapparating to the Ministry. He quickly made his way to the Minister's Office, where he knew Kingsley to be. He ignored all the whispering, he heard from everyone he passed. Once in the office, Harry greeted his old friend.  
"Did you have any trouble coming in?"  
"Surprisingly no. Which is quite nice. So is the job I asked if you would do done?"  
Kingsley chuckled. "Yes, it is my friend. They will be quite surprised." Harry smiled.  
"Thank you, Kingsley. I agree and Molly may kill me later once they find out about the gold I had put in their vault." Kingsley laughed, and nods agreeing with Harry's statement.  
"How much, if I may ask, Harry?"  
"About five million galleons. It was half of the gold given to me from the war." Harry looked at his watch. "I must go. I told Molly that I would be back by lunch. The meeting at Gringotts took longer than I thought it would." Kingsley stood, walking Harry to the door, stating  
"Oh, Harry, I have one thing I want you to consider. Since I am being appointed Minister, I would like if you would become apart of my team of Aurors. You know more about Death Eaters, than any of the other Aurors, the ob would certainly suit you well." Kingsley held out his hand and Harry firmly shook it.  
"I will think about it." Harry made his way back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked into the house. He saw Ron setting up a game of Wizards Chess. It had been awhile since he had the chance to play the game.  
"Hey, Ron can I play you? I'm curious to see if I can beat you still." Ron chuckled.  
"Alright. But don't get mad when I win." Harry laughed, as Molly walked in.  
"You boys will have to play later. Lunch is ready." Both him and Ron were in the Kitchen, within seconds after she had told them, sitting down anxiously waiting for everybody so they could eat. Everybody came down, the talk was minimal from Harry and Ron as they stuffed food into their mouths. Harry leaned back after finishing his third helping. Kreacher took his plate, handing him some papers.

The Wizagamont had gotten back to him. They wished that he would reconsider his answer, and get back to him. He merely shook his head. They never learn do they, he thought.  
"Your Dumbledore's man aren't you?" Scrimgeour had hissed at him, like he was insulting him  
"Through and through." He chuckled at the memory, that was so long ago. But seemed like it was just yesterday. Time had passed him by, yet it had also seemed to have dragged on. Harry had missed out on a childhood, yet he wouldn't change anything. Yes, if he could go back, he would try to save those he could. But he wouldn't ignore the life he had. He looked around at his family. All was intact, but one member, Fred. He didn't hear the people trying to get his attention.  
"Harry, are you alright?" He looked at Ginny, sitting next to him.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Ginny study's him for a moment, before nodding. "Um, everybody I have something I want to show you." They all looked at him, sceptical. He merely smiled, "If you will follow me, I left it at the Burrow." This seemed to make the Family more curious, what the boy was talking about.

* * *

They all disapparated, eyes widened as they saw the house. The Burrow looked the same as it had before it had been burned down. Molly had tears in her eyes, surprised that Harry had done this. "There's one more thing. I went to Gringotts to go through all of my parent's documents, and I saw something that I knew did really belong to me." He handed them a document. "It belonged to you. It seems that you two have been paying my family for the Burrow. So I had Bill change the name on the deed to the house, to your name." Molly wrapped her arm around Harry, tears falling down her face. Arthur took his wife, calming her down.  
"Harry, we don't know how to thank you."  
Harry chuckled. "You don't have to. You guys have done more than enough for me, over the years. You've never asked for anything, even though if you had I would have been more than happy to give it to you. You're the only people who don't that I'm THE Harry Potter. I'm just Harry Potter. You've made me feel normal." he paused before adding. "This is my way of saying thank you for showing me kindness and welcoming me into your family." Harry stepped aside letting everybody passed him, to go in the house. Ginny hugged him, bearing her face in his shoulder. He picked her chin up, wiping the tears falling down her face. He couldn't help, but feel butterflies in his stomach. She was the most beautiful women, he had ever laid eyes on. To him, she was perfect. He was utterly and totally in love with her. Without being aware of it, Harry pulled her close to him, placing a tender kiss on her lips. Seconds later, she depend the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away, taking in her beauty.  
"I love you, Ginevra Weasley. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and take me back. I will understand if you don't take me back, because in truth I do deserve it since I broke up with you the way I did. For that I'm sorry, Gin. But I don't regret breaking up with you, only the way I did it. I'm going to protect you, because you are my everything." She smiled, tears slowly falling down her face. He wiped them away. "So will you, Ginny Weasley, take be back, no matter how annoying, and overprotective I am?"  
"Yes, I will." She pulls him back into the kiss. After a minute, pulling away. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

* * *

**This is the best way I could possibly end this chapter, if I say so myself. Its also the longest chapter I have writen so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be called Life Goes On. **

**-BESH**


	7. Chapter 6: Protecting

**Well, I finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would. Its its the longest chapter yet. So I'm going to shut up and let you guys read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Protecting

It was now December, Ginny was in her last year at Hogwarts with Hermione. Harry had joined the Auror Office, due to his past experiences he was made a full Auror without having to go through Ron helped George at the shop, since the extra hand was needed due to Fred's death.

Harry sat at his cubicle, attempting to catch up on his paperwork. He had fallen behind, since he and Ginny had spent so much time together before she left for Hogwarts and when he would visit her on Hogsmeade weekends. He didn't really mind, he was happy with his relationship and glad that Ginny had taken him back. He was pretty tired, having had to stay at the office to do his paperwork. He had also slept on the couch in the Auror's lounge, he knew Molly would fret over him later when he went to the Burrow after work. He stood up stretching his limbs, before heading to the Auror's Lounge to get himself a cup of coffee.

"Potter, I need to talk to you." He turned to see Gawain, standing in the doorway of her office. Harry nods, following her into the office. "Sit, Potter. Now, do you know how many Death Eater's escaped during or after the battle at Hogwarts?"

"I am not aware of the exact number, but I'm guessing it will be close to half. Which is more than that I would like to be."

"You are right about that, Potter. Now there have been some disturbances in Belgium. You have a history with the Death Eaters, Your first assignment will be to Belgium, to help the team their catch any and all of the Death Eaters. You will leave in two days, you have to rest of the day and tomorrow off to get things in order for your departure. You will return once the mission is complete." Harry looked at her, surprised with what he had been ordered to do.

"Yes, Ma'am." He stood, taking the file with his assignment.

* * *

Harry grabbed his stuff from his desk. He didn't want to go to Belgium. Ginny was coming home, he hadn't seen her in weeks. He kept having to do watch in various neighborhoods for Death Eaters every time she was able to go to Hogsmeade. He signs disapparating to Hogs Head, not wanting to go back to the Burrow yet. He sat at the bar, slapping do a Galleon. Aberforth slid him a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Boy, I hope you're not running."

Harry chuckled. "Nay, Hang out here til I think I can handle tell everybody that I'm not going to be around for Christmas, because I have to go on assignment." He shook his head taking another sip of his drink. "Gin gets back today and I have to leave in two days." He heard the bar door open, not really care he didn't bother to look to see who was coming in.

"Well, It's a nice surprise to see you, Potter." He turned seeing the Headmistress sit next to him.

"Yes, the world is full of surprises, Professor."

"So what is the pleasure of seeing you, Potter?"

"Delaying the inevitable discussion." she nods waiting for him to explain further. "Going to miss Christmas this year, because their sending me on an Assignment. Gin going to be mad, Molly going to fret because this will be the second Christmas I'm going to miss." He chuckled.

"Potter, I'm curious. Why is it that you insisted on adding Snape's name to the list of hero's who died?" Hissing the name out, like it was poison.

"Severus saved my life many times, a few no even because Dumbledore told him too."

"Potter, he killed Dumbledore. You saw it yourself."

He sighed. "Dumbledore ordered Severus to kill him. Dumbledore was already dying when Severus killed him. The two arranged the whole affair." He signed. "During my sixth year, Dumbledore and I had meeting's in his office. These meetings were about Riddle, and my task ahead. We went through memories of both wizards and elves. The main focus was on a dark object called a Horcrux. Riddle made seven Horcruxes. The night of Dumbledore's death, he and I went to collect one. He made me promise that I would follow every order he gave me, I of course hesitated before agreeing..." Harry told her the events of the night. "...The Horcrux could only be attained by drinking the Drink of Despair. Dumbledore refused to let me drink it in his stead, much like the door. I'm going to spare you the details of that, but once the potion was gone. We were able to attain the Slytherin Locket, a horcrux. I had to disapparate with a weak Dumbledore back to Hogsmeade. Where we were told about the Dark Mark above the castle. This seemed to bring the old man out of his hassy state, bring forth his determination to the castle. He alway had a determined mindset once the safety of his school is threatened. We arrived in the astronomy tower, Dumbledore told me to go under my cloak, once footsteps were heard. Of course I did not question it. Draco came up disarmed Dumbledore, who did a non-verbale freeze charm on me. The reason I have concluded to be to prevent me from doing anything stupid, on his account. You know the events from there. Severus never wanted to do it, the two had a load argument about the subject. But once you make a promise to Dumbledore, there is no going back."

"You know why Dumbledore trusted Snape?" Harry didn't say anything. "Do you not?" Harry finally answers her. "Yes, I do know why Dumbledore trusted Severus. But I am not at the liability to tell you. It is a secret that Severus did not want known. But it is one of importance, and of great truth. Severus Snape was Dumbledore's man til the very end." Harry took a sip of his firewhiskey. Harry respected Snape, for all that he had to do, all the risks he took because of the love that he had for Lily. "Severus put more on the line than anyone ever knew." He sighed, looking at his watch. "I should probably go, it might be better to get this over now rather than later." He thanked Aberforth for the drink, said goodbye to the Professor, as he left disapparating to the Burrow.

He walked in the Burrow, smelling the hanging scent of the mornings breakfast. Harry saw a plate of food on the table, most likely left for him. Casting a Warming charm on the food, he sat down at the table. He quickly finished his plate, as Molly came into the kitchen.

"Had a late night dear?" Harry chuckled.

"You could say that. I was up to my ears in paperwork, if I didn't get it done Gawain would have my hid. Man, if I wanted to do paperwork I would have taken the Defence post at Hogwarts." He chuckled, standing up. After his shower, Harry laid down on his bed letting sleep take him.

* * *

Harry awoke seeing that he had slept for only a few hours. He heard voices down stairs, knowing it was probably the others. He came down, his hair messy from his nap and still slightly groggy. Hands wrap around him, taking a step back from the force. He looks at Ginny smiling at in, as he loses himself in her bright brown eyes. He embraced her in a sweet tender kiss, not caring that everybody else was watching. She pulled back, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. The couple sat down, with Ginny curled up next to Harry and his arm draped over her shoulder.

"So Girls how was school?" The two smiled telling of all the class each of them are taking this year. Molly smiled. "Well, it will be nice to have everybody here for Christmas this year." The made Harry's stomach churn,twisting into knots. He didn't know how this was going to go, but he had to tell them.

"Not everybody." He said taking a deep breath.

"Well..." Harry cut her off.

"I didn't mean Fred. I'm not going to be here. I have to leave on assignment the day after tomorrow."

"Harry, it's Christmas. Can't you do see if you could leave after Christmas?" Ginny was sitting up, the worry written all over her face.

"No, there is nothing I can do to delay this."

Ron looked at him. "When will you be back, mate?"

"When the assignment is completed. That could take a week or it could take a year or more. Either way, I have to go unless I'm deemed unfit for work or I get suspended." He hung his head.

"You're not going to tell us where you are going, are you?" Ginny looked at him, he could see the tears threatening to fall.

He shook his head. "It's better if you don't know. The less you know the safer everyone is." Ginny dashed out of the room, her hands covering her face as she cried. Harry followed her, but Ron got in his way.

"Mate, it's better if you leave her be." Harry glared at him.

"Ron, move out of my way before I hex you into next week." Ron moved out of the way, seeing the seriousness in his friends eyes. Harry dashed up the stairs, stopping at Ginny's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Ginny, will you please let me in? I want to talk." He stood there trying to see if he could hear anything on the other side of the door, but only heard her soft crying.

"Go away, Harry. I don't want to talk to you." Harry fights the urge to go in the room anyway. Instead, he goes to his room and begins packing his things. He hated that Ginny actually thought that he wanted to leave. When in truth he dreaded the day when he would have to leave. He wished he didn't have to go, but there was no way around it. He had no choice in the matter, he had to go. He could tell anyone where he was going, for their own safety they couldn't know. His enemy's know his weakness, that he would do anything for his family. They would use everyone he loved against him, but the less they knew the less likely it would be that they would get hurt.

* * *

He saw Percy heading down the stairs, after opening his door to collect his toiletries. Harry rushed to catch up with him. He couldn't let Percy tell anybody where he was going, it could endanger them all.

"Percy, I need to talk to you." Percy stopped, turning to face him.

"What would that be, Harry?" Harry didn't say anything he just motioned Percy to follow him to his room. Percy nodded, and the pair went into Harry's room. Once the door was locked and closed, Harry looked at Percy.

"Percy, I know you know about my assignment, about where I have to go, about everything." Percy nods, and Harry continues. "I don't want anyone to know where I'm going or about the assignment. The less they know the safer everyone is. So I'm asking to swear not to say anything to them. You might not understand my reasons, but I've lost too many of my friends and family. Merely because I couldn't keep my bloody mouth shut."

"Harry, everyone here doesn't need you to keep things from them. Have you thought that they would be better off if they knew?"

"Percy, I not asking you to understand or even like my reasoning. I am only asking you not to say anything. Family is of the utmost importance to me, so therefore my enemies will use that against me. I refuse to have any more of those closest to me's death on my conscious. So please, don't tell anyone, unless Kingsley gives you the permission otherwise." Percy study's him for a moment.

"Alright, Harry. I won't tell anyone. I don't really agree with it, but your secret is safe with me." He lets out a sigh in relief.

"Thank you. I didn't expect you to understand, but you would understand if you had gone through half of what I have. This is my way of protecting those around me." Harry unlocks the door, letting Percy out. Harry relaxed a bit knowing that he was doing everything he could to keep his family safe.

* * *

Harry's last day before he had to leave, he got Teddy for the day. Molly had made his favorite food for Dinner that night. Ginny still being angry with him, refused to talk to him about his leaving. He hated that he was going to leave with Ginny still mad at him. Every time he tried to talk, she would either change the subject or tell that she didn't want to talk about it and would walk away. Harry finally gave up, after dinner he took Teddy home. Then went to his room, telling everyone he was tired and he had to get up early the next morning. Harry awoke early that morning, silently creeping down the stairs not to wake anybody. He disapparated to the Ministry, to begin his assignment.

* * *

**Well, this chapter didn't go like I had initionally planned. But I think its better than it would have been had it gone the way I first wanted it to be. I'm sorry that I had Harry leave with Ginny mad at him. But it makes this chapter have some suspence, it helps with what I have planned for a later chapter, and now I can finally work in a lemon. So please don't hate me and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**

**-BESH**


	8. Chapter 7: Mission

**I know i'm late on updating, but I've been busy with couple of my new fanfic projects. Plus, I couldn't decide which way I wanted this to go. (You will understand after you read.) So Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Missions

Harry sat on the street bench, observing his surroundings always looking for an escape route if needed. His paranoia caused him to do this wherever he went. His past had a way of getting to him, but the work he did wasn't helping either. Harry wished that Ginny understood why he did what he did. It was for her own protection, for his family's protection. He didn't want his mouth to be the reason he lost everything. The Dursley's had practically ingrained in him, his silence. But the hardships he had to face, he did in silence, mostly.

Harry had was welcomed to the assignment very quickly. Everyone there already knew his name. But he was introduce to the six working the task; Peter Clark, Nathan Gray, John Dawlish, Kacy Uley, Bria Hopkins, and his Supervisor Phineas Archer. The team got along alright, they didn't really agree on a few things, like how to manage the team

It was almost the end of January, and they had absolutely nothing. The Death Eaters had left them nothing to go on. The long the mission went, the more it started looking like muggle affairs. Harry had stated this many time to his supervisor, Phineas. Phineas was an older gentleman around his mid-forties. The man, to Harry's annoyance, was very stubborn and old fashion in his ways. Always telling Harry that he doesn't know what in Merlin's beard he is talking about. Though Harry knew muggle affairs better than most of the men on the team. A few of his coworkers like Peter, Kacy, and Nathan agreed with him. But Bria, an older women, and John disagreed. Bira would tell them that they were there to follow orders, whether they liked them or not. Wheres' John would tell them it would be better if they kept their heads done and did what they were told.

Harry signed, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He'd been sitting on the bench since sunrise that morning. This was where they had been told a meeting would be held. Harry didn't think that it was like Death Eater's to meet. Though some of Riddle's followers, never seemed to know how to be discrete. He looked up watching the Carrows walk into the alley across the street. He followed them, down the alleyway, his wand at the ready.

"Oh, Potter! You think yourself so smart. Curcio." Harry fell to the ground, pain searing through his body. He raised his wand, "Expelliarmus." Amycus laughed as she blocked the spell, sending another Curciatus Curse at him. "You will pay for what you did to the Dark Lord! This war is far from over, Potter."

"Harry Potter the boy who lived. Ha! He doesn't know when it's time to quit. Do you, Potter?" Amycus laughed. "Sectumsempra." He leaned against the alley wall to prevent from falling back, as he sent non-verbal body bind spell at the Carrow siblings. The two siblings fell, unable to move. He heard footsteps heading his way, as he saw the others.

The team looked from Harry to the frozen Carrows. Peter went over helping Harry attempt to stand, who winced as he took a step forward. Phineas's face seemed to have steam coming out of his head, as his face was scolding frown.

"Boy, are you trying to get yourself killed? Your orders were surveillance only. You were not supposed to engage any of the Death Eaters. You disobeyed direct orders." Harry glared at him.

"Did you really think I would actually sit by while two wanted men walked by. These two have murdered and maimed in my home. I will not stand by and watch these two walk right by me."

Harry sat on the hospital bed, while the healer healed his injuries. He hated hospitals, the others had insisted that he go to one to get his injuries healed. He didn't think they were really anything, compared to previous ones, to bother the healer. Besides that he still had to do the paperwork for arresting the Carrows. He saw Kingsley smirking, as he walked up to him.

"Well, you did a nice job, Potter. I got an interesting review from Phineas. He's not very happy with you, Harry." Harry just laughed. "Well, I'm going to suspend you for two weeks from feild work after you've been cleared for work." Harry sighed, he didn't really mind being suspended. He grabbed the crutch next to his bed, to help support himself on his bad leg. "I need you to review some files, before the trial. There are a few that I need you to attend." The Minister stated, looking more like he was thinking than actually talking to Harry, with eyes darting every which way

"Who's trial?"

He called Kreacher, to disapparate him to the Burrow.

* * *

The Weasley's sat at the dinner table. They all were worried about their friend, who had been gone for nearly two months. They didn't know where he was, refusing to tell any of them. They didn't fault him for that, they way he grew up made him very paranoid. Ron sat next to his sister.

"Harry knows what he's doing he'll be fine."

"Yeah. I knew most of the time what I was doing, mate." They turned to see Harry walking into the house. He chuckled as they all looked at him like a ghost. "What! You all look like you've seen Dumbledore's ghost."

"What happened?" Molly asked helping him in sit down.

"I'm fine. Just had abit of trouble with the Carrow's. They seemed to have managed to escape from Hogwarts. But its alright, I managed." He smiled.

"Who did you have to work with?" Arthur looked at him, changing the subject.

Harry laughed. "Phineas Archer. The man doesn't know how do a dang thing, unless it has to do with his bloody wand. Stubborn git." Harry shook his head, while shoving the food Molly put in front of him in his mouth."

"Are you going to tell us where you were?" Ginny asked, hiding her feeling from him in her question.

"Berlin." He stated flatly, still shoving food in his mouth.

"That's where a bunch of Muggle's have been rallying for wars." Hermione stated shocked.

"Yeah, I know. I've tried telling them since the mission started, that its been muggle affairs. But Phineas wouldn't listen. The man doesn't know anything about muggles. We got the Carrow's by shear luck. They were in the wrong city at the wrong time." He finished his lunch, then stood up rubbing his face with his hand. The exhaustion more prominent on his face, with the baggy eyes. "I'm going up to my room. I need a nap, hardly got much sleep with all the watches." He gets to his room, falling on his bed. He is asleep once his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Harry walks up in the middle of the night. The word of the Carrow Alecto haunting him. He had no idea what he meant. How could the war not be over, Riddle is dead. Harry had seen him get hit with his own curse. They had destroyed all the horcruxes, hadn't they? So how was this not over? Not being able to get anymore sleep, Harry walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. He saw the kitchen light was on, as he walked in. Molly sat at the table, clutching a steaming mug of tea. She smiled when she saw Harry walk in.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Nay, I just woke up. My sleeping habits are a bit out of wack." She smiled.

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear." He nods sitting down in the empty chair next to her. She handed him a cup, which he thank her for. She sighs, "Well, I think I'm going to head up. Try not to stay up to late, Harry." He said he would, but Harry didn't think that he would be able to, even if he tried.

Harry's thought rang true that night, as he couldn't manage to sleep at all. He ended up walking around the Burrow, hoping to get tired and be able to fall asleep. But his mind wouldn't shut up, he could help, but let the word of the Carrow. The possible meaning to the words snowballed his thoughts. He couldn't think about anything else, but he couldn't let anyone know that something was up. He had to deal with this on his own.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up as I can get it finished. Like I said above I've been working on a few new fanfic projects and I wanted to get those stared and blah blah. Those will be up soon, so you should check my page later for them.**

**-BESH**


End file.
